


Afternoon Guitar Lessons

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [12]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Guitar, Lessons, Music, Sexual Tension, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: LFFL Response to a picture prompt: Jareth teaching Sarah how to play guitar. Create a 'quick fic' of 500 words or less.





	Afternoon Guitar Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I offend any music buffs out there, my guitar knowledge just extends to a quick google search and watching a few YouTube tutorials in the background while I worked. All I could come up with.

_Photo prompt art by demonsaya_

* * *

 

“Like this?” Sarah asked, gently using her pick to pluck upwards on the 6th string, the fingertips of her left index finger pressed firmly on the fifth fret.

 

The air around them was balmy but shaded, having settled in some quiet corner of the labyrinth, on a stone bench under the canopy of a large tree.

Jareth nodded, smiling as he tugged her close, his hands gently curling her waist as he leaned forward. “Yes, that’s right. You’re learning, precious. Now, do as I asked, moving along the frets we talked about. B-B-D-E...”

He nodded, smiling brightly, as Sarah slowly looked down, plucking and pressing where he pointed. Eventually, he began to sing softly.

After a moment, she closed her eyes and felt the tug of his magic guiding her fingers across the proper strings and frets, her hand moving with the whim of his magic as he sang. She normally would have chastised him, as she liked to learn things the ‘normal’ way, but she didn’t want to interrupt his beautiful song.

Slowly, it drew to a close and she opened her eyes again, glancing back at him. He smiled slowly. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

She said nothing, setting the guitar aside gently. A brief frown settled on his lips and he tilted his head with concern, his hands tightening on her hips. “Precious? I’m sorry about the magic, I just thought...”

“Hush, Jareth...” She replied, turning in his grip and tugging on his shirt collar, kissing him senseless. He only opened his eyes when she pulled away, a drowsy flushed expression on his face.

“Now why don’t you use some of that magic to whisk us away to that bed of yours?” She replied with a smile, running a finger over his lower lip. “And I loved it. Now shut up and ravish me.”

Growling softly, he tugged her to him and they soon evaporated from the garden bench with the breeze.


End file.
